


Let's Run Away (Today Won't Feel The Same)

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [8]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Freedom, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be three days until they realise that Rapunzel is gone, and they can be out of the state by nightfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Run Away (Today Won't Feel The Same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



Only Ariel knows how to drive, and even then she struggles a little with the gas. Rapunzel’s hands are damp and shaking as they head through the police checkpoint, but the officer just glances over them and waves them on.

“They don’t know you’re gone yet,” says Ariel, as they hit the highway. It unrolls before them like a dream Rapunzel never dared have. “We’ve got three days, remember?”

Beneath a cap, Ariel’s red hair does not compare to Rapunzel’s gold. They’re anonymous here, soon to escape this state, and Ariel reaches over to take Rapunzel’s hand and squeeze.

_Free_.


End file.
